


Sweet Silence

by Karina



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina/pseuds/Karina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oasis are on their world tour and are in America. Yet this is what happens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Silence

 

  


When your brother comes back to the hotel later than you, and he has to search for something in his suitcase, even though his pyjamas are on the bed, you know something is wrong. Well, at least you get a feeling that something is wrong. That night, Noel was out shopping at a shopping centre and I thought it was strange that he hadn’t returned to our room yet, since it was quite late. I was lying in my bed, hoping he’d come back soon, as I noticed that it was almost midnight. I thought I should simply go to sleep, instead of waiting for him. We had a long day today, as it was our last concert in the US during our world tour, and we were going to tour in South America in a few days, then head off to Asia later on. Even after our concert in the afternoon, Noel insisted that he wanted to do some last-minute shopping, but I haven’t a clue what he wanted to buy. He said he was going to send whatever he bought to the hotel, so he didn’t need to carry it back to the hotel. I just hoped the hotel gets it to our bloody room, though.  
 

 

       I was lying in my bed, half asleep, when I heard the door of our room open. Noel started rummaging through his suitcase, and then he ran into the loo as fast as he could, leaving me in a state of bewilderment. I sat up in bed, wondering what the hell had happened to him. But before I could ponder any further, he came out of the loo, and nearly threw himself on his bed, with his back facing me. I wondered if I should simply shut up and allow him to sleep, or to ask him what happened. If he was unwilling to talk to me, then he might talk to me about what happened the next morning. Yet, I couldn’t stop myself from asking him, ‘What happened, Noel?’.

 

      Noel mumbled, ‘Nothing, Liam’ to my question---and his voice sounded a bit muffled because his head was nearly buried in the pillow. When you’re in a situation like this, the word ‘nothing’ basically translates into ‘something is wrong’. My instincts called for me to do something, but I feared that asking him that same question again might agitate him. It seemed like an eternity as I was lying awake on the bed, but I realised that only a few minutes had passed, when I heard Noel faintly crying. Was he crying in his sleep? I didn’t know about that, but what I did feel was an urge to comfort him, about whatever it was that was making him feel this way. I slowly woke up, and sat on the edge of his bed, and my hands started to caress Noel’s hair. Perhaps asking him more questions when he wasn’t even comfortable talking about what happened wasn’t the best thing to do, so I sat there in silence, caressing his hair while trying to make him calm. I thought he fell asleep, when I heard him turn his head towards me, and asking, ‘Liam, is that you?’

I nodded softly, as he turned his head away from me again. It seemed that he had stopped crying by then, and he started talking to me about what had happened to him earlier that night.

 

He still had his back turned against me, but I didn’t care, nonetheless.

‘I’d been walking from the shopping centre to the hotel, when I got done with my shopping---you know that shopping centre right near this hotel?’ he asked me. I replied, ‘Yes,’ to his question.

‘I had been walking to the hotel and three very muscular American blokes approached me. One of the blokes said “Hey, what you doing? Did you have fun at the gay bar?” I was fucking puzzled, cause I didn’t go to a gay bar, but apparently there was a gay bar nearby. I told him, “I wasn’t in a fucking gay bar.” They seemed to be amused by my reply, and another guy in the group just pointed his finger at me, and said, “Interesting accent you’ve got there….let me guess…you’re from England?” I glared at him, and said, “Yeah, I’m from England, UK, you cunts, what the fuck do you want?”’

Noel took a deep breath before he continued on.

‘To my question, the second guy giggled sarcastically, and replied, “You British guys are always so sissy and feminine. What the hell are you doing in America anyway?” I was angry because I wasn’t feminine or whatever shit they wanted to describe me as. So I said, “I’m Noel Gallagher, of Oasis, and I’m on tour. Just let me pass through, you wankers.” The first guy then told me, “Sissy boy’s got a dirty mouth…” I honestly felt like kicking or punching these fuckwits, but they were much bigger than me, and I knew I’d probably get beaten up if I tried to do that. Even if that didn’t happen, this is America---they might have guns.’

I keep listening in silence to what Noel had to say; after all, being silent and understanding was the only thing I could do…we didn’t need words to communicate with each other in times like these.

Noel kept on confessing to me what had happened to him.

‘The third guy, who was silent until then asked me, “Who the fuck are you?”, so I just said, “I’ve told you. I suppose fuckwits like you don’t listen to my music.”. The first guy said, “We ain’t listening to some feminine Brit music, ya know? But gay boy, I gotta warn you; America’s a dangerous place. We were gonna beat you up and teach you a lesson, but you’re interesting.”

I glared at him, replying, “I’m not gay and my music’s not feminine, and neither am I. Only you American cunts would think that us Brits are feminine or gay.” The third guy then said, “If we beat you up, you’d have scars on your pretty face, and you wouldn’t be able to show your face back in England, huh?”

I didn’t know why they thought I was gay---I know I’m in a relationship with you, Liam, but I don’t know what that’s supposed to make me. I fucking despise labels on people---labels are for things, not people. I got fucking tired of dealing with these fuckwits, and I wanted to just come back to the hotel.’

 

I was trying to make myself calm whilst listening to Noel, but deep inside, a sense of anger stirred up. How can anyone do this to my brother; my lover---Noel? Unconsciously, my hands started touching his hair again, in an attempt to calm myself. Noel continued again with his confession.

‘I asked them what it would take for them to let me pass through and leave. The second guy said to me, “We were gonna beat you up, but we don’t come across British gay guys around here normally, so we’re gonna let you off the hook in that sense. But in a trade-off for not beating you up, you better do what we say.” I then glared at him again, saying, “What do you want?” I was honestly scared that they’d take my money or my mobile phone. But if I act scared, they’d probably insult me more, so I tried to be as tough as possible in dealing with them. Yet it seems that my effort failed, cause they were still insulting me anyway. The first guy said, “Give us your underwear, and we won’t beat you up. We ain’t fucking gay like you, so we’re not gonna touch you. Oh hell no, we’re not touching a guy like you. We just want to sell your underwear online, so we can laugh at the sissy gay guy who wants your underwear.” The third guy then said to me, “Don’t they call underwear ‘knickers’ in England?”

I was simply irate, and I angrily replied, “Knickers refer to women’s underwear, you fucking cunts.”

The second guy then sarcastically rolled his eyes and said, “It makes sense that a gay boy like you would wear women’s underwear.”

I couldn’t reply to all the bollocks these fuckwits were saying, so I just kept my mouth shut. I attempted to turn round to take off my jeans to give them my underwear---because it was only that, or I’d get beaten the shit out of me. Yet one of them told me to face them while I was doing that. I’ve never felt so fucking humiliated in my life, Liam!’

 

     I didn’t know what to reply to his confession. It was making me angry, but I knew that the only way he’d feel comfortable confessing this to me was for me to remain silent. I couldn’t even find the right words to say about it anyway, since I was too shocked, hurt, and outraged about this incident.

‘I simply took off my jeans, and took off my underwear, and gave it to them. Then I put my jeans back on in a hurry. I told them, “There, are you satisfied? Would you let me go?” The third guy, who snatched the underwear from my hands, replied to me, “Yeah. But remember, you better not show your face around here again. We were looking for some gay boy to teach a lesson to, because we hate guys like you, but it’s unusual for a Brit to be here in this area, so we let you off the hook. But don’t think you’re special---because we still want to beat the shit out of you fucking queers.”

They let me pass through after that, and they went the other way. The next thing I did was to shout to them, “Fucking Yank cunts!” but they didn’t listen to me. Then, I ran back to the hotel. I just wanted to get to a safer place, and I wanted to see you. I wanted to escape the madness that just happened to me. Yeah, and I wanted to put on some underwear, because it doesn’t feel right, you know?’

 

I barely remained silent while listening to Noel’s tale, trying to control my anger. Noel tried to shield me from violence from our dad when we were kids---this must be how Noel felt as a kid while witnessing abuse and insults against a loved one. But now it was my turn to hear this happen to Noel. If I started yelling, I’d wake up the people in the rooms near us, including Andy and Gem. We didn’t know those American wankers who did this to Noel, and we were going to leave for our next destination in just two days. They didn’t hit Noel, so they can’t be arrested for what they did---so we were left to suffer in silence. That didn’t stop from making my blood boil inside; I despise anyone who hurts my brother Noel. I don’t mean instances like sibling fights---I mean instances like this. As I pondered that, I realised that he was slightly shaking, and I could hear him faintly sobbing. When we were kids, it was me that crying all the time in front of Noel---he’d just pretend to be strong and tough and not show his tears around me. Yet, it seemed that as we got older, he became more comfortable about crying in front of me. I tried to put my arm around him like he did when I was little, and it worked indeed. He started calming down, as we both drifted into a deep sleep---by then, I was lying next to him on his bed.

 

      We didn’t talk about what had happened last night very much after we woke up, but after Noel woke up about a half an hour after me, he stared at me for a few seconds before he greeted me amiably. I blushed, because he was staring at me so intensely, but he kissed me on my cheek, and then softly on my lips. ‘Thanks, Liam. I couldn’t have felt better without you,’ he warmly smiled.

‘Noel, are you feeling better?’ I cautiously asked him, being careful not to cause him to remember the horrific experience that happened.

‘Yeah. I’m still hurt about what happened, but I think I can get over it. I never though that someone stroking my hair and listening to me in silence would calm me, strangely enough, it did. I felt like no one could hurt me anymore, that I was safe in your arms,’ he answered.

‘You always did that to me when we were little,’ I replied to him. He nodded, and went to take a shower; I was already dressed because I woke up earlier than him.

 

     While Noel was in the shower, I heard a knock on the door, so I answered it. There was Gem, standing in the doorway, with a package in his hand.

‘It’s what Noel bought at the shopping centre. Apparently the hotel delivered it to our room instead of your room. I haven’t opened it, so don’t worry,’ he told me, as he handed me the package. It was small and lightweight, but I knew I couldn’t open it either---it was Noel’s, anyway.

‘Noel’s in the shower right now,’ I tell Gem, whilst trying not to act awkward.

‘When did Noel come back? We were a bit worried, because when we were about to go to sleep, we didn’t hear anyone come near your door. Andy and I wanted to talk about it, but we were too tired and we fell asleep before we could ask you or even speculate about anything.’

I nearly gulp. I just couldn’t tell the tragic tale again, especially without his permission. It would be the best for Noel to talk to the rest of the band about it, when or even if he feels comfortable about it. I simply mumbled my words and said that he returned a bit late, but that was all.

Gem sympathetically nodded and told me, ‘That’s OK. We don’t expect you and Noel to reveal everything. As long as he’s OK, we’re fine with that.’

‘Thanks. I’ll give this to Noel, and we’ll meet you later to go have some lunch,’ I replied.

 

      After Gem left, I placed the package sent from the shopping centre on Noel’s bed. I didn’t expect Noel to have a flustered expression on his face, as he was finally dressed and out of the shower. ‘Gem was here? I thought I heard Gem’s voice,’ he asked.

‘He just wanted to give you your package---the bleeding hotel sent it Gem and Andy’s room, and not ours.’

Noel stammered, and said, ‘They, they didn’t open it, right?’

‘I don’t think so. He also asked about when you came back, but I just told them you were fine. If you don’t feel comfortable telling the other two about what happened, that’s OK.’

‘I’ll talk to them later when we leave this country…not right now. Let me open the package, since it’s here.’

I was puzzled, because I couldn’t think of any reason why Noel would have wanted to open his package in front of me.

‘I bought a present for you at the shopping centre---and come to think of it, I was very lucky I posted it to the hotel, so I wouldn’t have to carry it. Those stupid yobs who nearly beat me up would have taken it from me,’ he replied, and then gave me a neatly wrapped box. On the box was a gift sticker that read: ‘To my dearest brother Liam. Love, Noel.’

‘But it’s not my birthday or anything,’ I said to him.

‘But I wanted to give it to you, Liam.’

I slowly opened the box, and to my surprise; I saw a silver ring, and a fashionable scarf.

‘Noel…you sure know what I like!’ I chuckled at him.

‘Our kid’s gotta stay fashionable, and maybe at our next concert, we could both wear our scarves,’ he suggested.

‘And I could wear my ring, and none of fans would ever speculate that you gave me it,’ I replied to his suggestion.

‘Unless they speculate anything about us,’ Noel giggled.

I sighed in relief, and while Noel was still traumatised by last night’s incident, I finally saw a smile across his face. I mean, I love him no matter what, whether he’s crying or hurt, but I love him even more when he’s smiling.

‘We’re not going to lunch at some dirty place where the yobs in this country go---we’re going to meet Andy and Gem at a posh restaurant later,’ I reassured him.

‘At least I’ll have one decent memory of touring here this time, Liam. That would be being with you, and being by your side. Of course, being with the band too,’ he blushed as he smiled again. 

 


End file.
